SpongeBob, SpongeBob, Caviar, Wet Mop
SpongeBob, SpongeBob, Caviar, Wet Mop It's home sweet Jesus home for SpongeBob. Season: 2 Episode: 1 Total Episode Count: 8 Prod. no.: 1ACX08 Featuring: SpongeBob, Sandy, Pearl, Patrick, Squidward, Plankton Also Featuring: Marguerite Cheeks, Sebastian, Carter Cheeks, Barbara Cheeks, Coco, Jonathan Arthur Plumpton, Stephen Hawking, Marisa Tomei, Jack Nicholson, Ted Turner, Joe Greene, Abraham Lincoln, Ulysses S. Grant, Robert E. Lee, Bill Cosby, Malcom-Jamal Warner, Niles Crane, Frasier Crane, Clyde, Blake, Mr. Brandywine Musical Numbers: This House Is Freakin' Sweet Plot: Sandy's wealthy aunt Marguerite Cheeks comes to visit, but drops dead on their doorstep (much to SpongeBob's relief - "Be careful what you wish for, eh, Sandy?"). A videotaped message from Aunt Marguerite informs Sandy that she has inherited Cheerywood Manor in Newport, Pacific Ocean. There, they recieve a warm musical welcome from the house's staff, and they perform a song like in the musical Annie. They immediately leave afterwards ("The old bag only paid us up through the song."). SpongeBob hires them back after admitting that he sold their former house in Bikini Bottom. Naturally, SpongeBob has trouble fitting in with the blue blood cluster, while Plankton adapts immediately to ordering servants around, even commanding two to fight to the death for his amusement. SpongeBob begs Squidward to teach him how to be a gentleman. After several attempts through regular methods, Squidward resorts to shock therapy. When SpongeBob arrives at a ritzy auction that night, Sandy is shocked to see him behaving himself and conserving easily with the upper crust crowd. Unfortunately, he also appears to believe himeself fabulously wealthy, as he nonchalantly bids $100,000,000 for a vase. Sandy demands that they return to Bikini Bottom as soon as possible; she says that she left Newport because it changed people in much the same way that her friends is changing. Squidward is only able to snap SpongeBob out of his delusion by comparing him to Lando Calrissian and smashing his'' Star Wars'' collector's glasses. Although SpongeBob returns to reality, he is still $100,000,000 short on covering his auction bid when a representative from the Historical Society comes to collect. After several futile attempts to "prove" that Cherrywood Manor he as enough historical value to cover the bid, SpongeBob finds a set of hidden photographs. The pictures show several prominent American figures (including Abraham Lincoln, Robert E. Lee, and Ulysses S. Grant) at Cherrywood enormously valuable, but SpongeBob sells one of the pictures to the tabloids to repurchase their old house. In the end SpongeBob no longer cares what Sandy's family thinks of him, since her ancestors were nothing more than a bunch of p**** and wusses. Cutaways #SpongeBob swears #Aunt Marguerite #Christmas with the in-laws #Sandy deserves Diamonds #Squidward works a miracle #Gift Giving #One seahorse town #Plankton's new friends #SpongeBob drops "Mean" Joe Greene's Jersey Trivia *The mansion staff are shown to understand Plankton. *Though the first episode of Season 2, it's the 8th episode of Season 1 produced. *Pearl says that Bikini Bottom is a "One Seahorse Town". Reception In his 2008 review, Ashan Raque of IGN praised the episode, rating it a 9.5/10, stating that it was "very memorable" and "highlighted by SpongeBob's idiotic creativity and social ineptitudes, and one of the better musical segments of the series". Series creator Maureen4595 described "SpongeBob, SpongeBob, Caviar, Wet Mop" as a "fine, fine episode", praising the episode's artistic value and calling Ron Jones' musical score a "beatiful." Rating TV-14: DLSV Gallery Bl,Bl,lc,V.png|French title card S,s,k,u.png|Japanese title card BE,BE,ec,WM.png|Spanish title card <<Previous - Next>> Category:Episodes This House is Freakin' Sweet Lyrics Servants: We only live to kiss your ass. Sebastian: Kiss it? Hell, we'll even wipe it for you! Servants: From here on in, it's Easy Street. SpongeBob:'' Any bars on that street?'' Sebastian: 24 happy hours a day. SpongeBob: Oh, boy! Servants: We'll stop Jehovah's at the gate. Guard: Can I see that pamphlet, sir? (Whacks Jehovah's Witness with the pamphlet and smiles.) SpongeBob: My God, this house is freakin' sweet. Chef: I make brunch, Clive cooks lunch, each and every day. Blake: Chocolate cake, a la Blake! SpongeBob: Hundred bucks, Blake is gay. Servants: We'll do the best we can with Pearl. Pearl: Are you sayin' I'm ugly? Servant: It dosen't matter, dear. You're rich now! Servants: We'll do your nails and rub your feet. Sandy: Oh that's not nece-oh my. Servants: We'll do your homework every night. Patrick: It's really hard. Sebastian: That's why we got that Stephen Hawking guy. SpongeBob: My God, this house is freakin' sweet! Used to pass lots of gas; Sandy ran away. Now we've got 30 rooms! Hello, beans. Goodbye, spray! Servants: We'd take a bullet just for you. Plankton: Oh, what a coincidence, I've got one. Sandy: Plankton! Servants: Prepare to suck that golden teat. Now that you're stinking rich, we'll gladly be your b****. SpongeBob: My god, this house is- All: freakin' sweet! Welcome! Servant (talking): That's a wrap, people. Now let's get the hell out of here. SpongeBob: Wait a second, where are you going? Servant: The old bag only paid us up through the song. Sandy: Well, we can just pick up after ourselves. After all, we'll only be here on weekends. SpongeBob: No no, Sandy. It's time you started living like the Che Akes you are. Sandy: That's "Cheeks." SpongeBob: W-W-Wait, you guys, you're all hired to be full time SquarePants servants. Sandy: SpongeBob, where are we going to get the money to pay all these people? SpongeBob: Simple. I, eh, sold are house in Bikini Bottom. Sandy:You sold our home?! SpongeBob: Surprise! Sandy: SpongeBob, how could you? SpongeBob: Whoops. (Singing). I recognize that tone. Tonight I sleep alone. All: But still this house is freakin' sweet! Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 2